tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Back in the Saddle...Again
Log Title: Back in the Saddle...Again Characters: Scarlett, Spike (Via Radio), Duke, SG-Lowdown Location: The Pit Date: April 26, 2010 TP: Shattered Glass Summary: Time for Scarlett to get back in the saddle, and get to work. Things have gone to hell, and there are infiltrators in the Pit, and she is not too happy about it... Time to fix it. This is from Scarlett's POV, and ends when she heads to her Quarters to get some sleep. LOG BEGINS (Radio) You transmit, "Spike, Scarlett here... How sure are you that Lifeline is in Trouble?" to Spike. (Radio) Spike sends you a radio transmission, 'I'm fairly positive. Look, take my Droid, examine it. The cops have alredy taken a look at it, but he was only on for less than a minute, they didn't get anything.' (Radio) You transmit, "No... I know he is in trouble. Did he give you ANYTHING to tell you where he might be?" to Spike. (Radio) Spike sends you a radio transmission, 'No..damnit, I'm sorry' (Radio) You transmit, "Not even a City?" to Spike. (Radio) Spike sends you a radio transmission, 'Wait - why the hell did he call me?! The Decepticons have no reason to go after him - as far as I know' (Radio) You transmit, "Maybe you were close to him at the time... Does he know where you live? Where *do* you live?" to Spike. (Radio) Spike sends you a radio transmission, 'Uh...the Ark now...Starscream destroyed my house.' (Radio) Spike sends you a radio transmission, 'Look, he's my physician, you guys helped me when I was incapacitated after that mindswap, but I'm in the dark. Was he working on something the Decepticons would have had interest in?' (Radio) You transmit, "What major city is that near? I forget, and I'm not near a computer... And no, he's not working on anything that the Decepticons might be interested in. I believe it was Ebony, Deadline, and the Lowdown from the Alternate Universe." to Spike. (Radio) Spike sends you a radio transmission, 'Portland...about 45 minutes away.' (Radio) Spike sends you a radio transmission, 'Wait...Deadline?! The same one who shot me in the shoulder?!' (Radio) You transmit, "That's the one..." to Spike. (Radio) Spike sends you a radio transmission, 'Look, I want to help.' (Radio) Spike sends you a radio transmission, 'I feel like since I'm in the mountains, I'm hiding something, but I'm not. YOu can pick me up - I just don't have access to a vehicle right now...kinda weird to say that, but all the 'bots are at Autobot City.' (Radio) Spike sends you a radio transmission, 'When was the last time you saw him?' (Radio) You transmit, "I know... I have to figure out where he is. Give me the number he called you from, and I'll see if I can have someone locate the last Cell tower his phone used." to Spike. (Radio) Spike sends you a radio transmission, 'Sure - it was 424-521-5345 (his hospital-issued smartPhone)' (Radio) Spike sends you a radio transmission, 'So...is Ebony that world's version of you?' (Radio) You transmit, "Yes..." to Spike. (Radio) Spike sends you a radio transmission, 'sorry...' (Radio) You transmit, "Not to worry..." to Spike. (Radio) Spike sends you a radio transmission, '...Lifeline...he's missing, isn't he?' Scarlett is speaking softly into her Radio, while trying to review files, but she is unable to. Her Clearance having been revoked. She is cursing under her breath, "God damn Ebony... F*cking B*itch...." (Radio) You transmit, "He is, so is Lowdown, and Raven." to Spike. Duke strides into the command center, raising his light eyebrows at Ebony's profanity. (Radio) Spike sends you a radio transmission, 'Jesus...' (Radio) Spike sends you a radio transmission, 'Well...we have a team here, trying to repoen the portals - to get some of these losers back to their own world.' (Radio) You transmit, "There is a portal in the Southwest still open..." to Spike. Scarlett glances over at Duke, and blushes, deeply. Duke says, "Problems, Scarlett?" Duke's gravelly voice sounds amused, especially as Scarlett blushes as only a true redhead can. Scarlett says softly, "My Clearance has been revoked, since Ebony used my I.D. to get married..." She sighs, "And there are other issues." She glances around, "We have two Infiltrators in the Pit." Duke's steely blue eye narrow. (Radio) Spike sends you a radio transmission, 'What can I do to help?' Scarlett says softly, "I know for a fact that Lowdown and Lifeline are not our versions...." (Radio) You transmit, "I don't know yet. I have to go for a bit. I'll contact you shortly." to Spike. (Radio) Spike sends you a radio transmission, 'Keep me in the loop' Duke frowns deeply, lines creasing across his weathered face. "Come with me," he orders tersely, heading for the command staff offices. Scarlett moves to follow, as she ends her radio conversation. Duke leads you to the office he uses when he's in the Pit. He closes the door securely, and then goes to sit down, gesturing Scarlett to do so as well. Scarlett sits down, feeling 'secure' for the first time since she'd gotten back from the other side of the portal. She lets the weight slip from her shoulders, and she says softly, "I tried to get word through, but it wasn't easy... I dared not send it direct, and all my references to it in communications had to be obscure... Just in case my Communications were discovered. When I got back... Well, for the first few days, I was in no shape to speak to anyone, and in Medical, I was afraid that Deadline would find out..." Duke says, "Lifeline, too? That's bad." Scarlett nods, "Lifeline's been replaced, as has Lowdown. Those are the two I know for sure about. Raven is missing... I fear he might be next, or he discovered something he should not have seen, or for all I know, he is completely unrelated to this matter." Duke says, "How did you discover this?" Scarlett says softly, "While I had infiltrated the Pit on the other side, disguised as Ebony, I was able to plug into their Communications. When Ebony came through the portal, and reported into their version of Flint, she mentioned Deadline and Lowdown had infiltrated our Pit. This was before she had discovered I had infiltrated in her place." Duke nods. "Right." He frowns seriously. Scarlett asks softly, "What shall we do about it?" Duke says, "We'll have to act soon, and decisively. From a counter-intelligence perpective, what's the best way to contain the possible damage." Scarlett looks thoughtful, "Well, to be honest, we almost need one of them to escape, so we can rescue our team mates. I'd recommend Deadline for the escapee... Lowdown we either capture, or kill. And the best way to contain the damage? Just walk up to him, put a gun to his head, before he suspects anything, and if he tries to run, pull the trigger....." Duke frowns. "If necessary, I'll take that step myself. Think you can bait Deadline to go check on his potential contacts, and follow him?" Duke coils like a spring, already working through scenerios in his mind. Scarlett nods, "I might be able to... otherwise, I tell him that I have discovered that one of the Medical staff is a replacement from the otherside. And that I have it narrowed down to him and Evac. And he has until the next day to convince me it is not him. I imagine he'll run, and if I place a tracker on him, he'll lead me right where I need to go." Duke nods. "Excellent. I'll have to keep an eye out on Lowdown until then, and strike as soon as Deadline and you are gone." Scarlett nods, "I will leave you a message, when we leave. Something that won't sound out of the ordinary to someone... Something like... Are you free Sunday? That will not give anything away." Duke nods. "I'll call Lowdown in to see me. Get him away from the other Joes so no one else will get hurt." Scarlett nods, "Are you sure you wouldn't rather I stayed to help back you up? I know you are good, Conrad... but he's been in the Pit for quite some time, obviously, so, he is as well." Duke says, "I need you to focus on making sure the other side doesn't learn any more about us than they have already. Continue working with Dial Tone, and get Hacker and Mainframe involved. I don't want anything getting out of the Pit without our knowing." Scarlett nods, "You'll have to get my Clearance back..." Duke sighs in frustration. Scarlett says softly, "Sorry, Duke..." Duke says, "No, I just can't believe the bullshit those hooligans are causing." Scarlett sighs, "I can. I've seen what they have done to their whole world. It is a wonder it hasn't been destroyed....." Duke says, "Well, consider the security access problem taken care of. You can use my access in the meantime if needed." Scarlett nods, "Your password still the number of Touchdowns you scored in High School, added to the Number of Quarterback Sacks you had?" Duke looks faintly embarrassed. "Been meaning to change that..." Scarlett chuckles, "How many people remember that, Duke? Remember, I set it up for you, what was it, 25 years ago, now?" Duke smiles faintly. "Yeah. Mainframe's been bugging me to update every six months, but I have more important things to do than make up new passwords." Scarlett chuckles, "Well, I'll change it for you. I'll make it the number of yards you threw for, with your old Uniform Number on the end. Should make it, if I recall..." She goes through her photographic memory, and comes up with, "591319" Duke shakes his head, impressed. "You are a singular woman, Scarlett." Scarlett shrugs, "No one will let me play Trivial Pursuit with them anymore. It balances out." Duke chuckles. "We all have our burdens." Duke sobers. "Keep an eye on Deadline and Lowdown, and keep me informed." Scarlett nods, "I will. I'll encrypt any messages I leave on your computer, to your personal encryption file." Duke nods in understanding. Scarlett stands up, and moves around to the computer, quickly logging Duke in, and changing his password for him. She writes his new password down, and slips it onto the pull out writing pad on his top drawer, and tapes it down, "There, just in case you forget." She smiles at him, turns and leans against his desk, and says, "Duke...." She stops, than shrugs, "Look... I need to know something, and I need a no bullshit answer." Duke looks surprised. "Of course." Duke says, "Shoot." Scarlett takes a deep breath, and waits a few seconds, "Snake-Eyes... Is he doing his normal run and hide thing again? You know him almost as well as I do. He proposed again, and since than, he has stayed away from me. Is he trying to find a way out of this? I can't even get him to stay in one place long enough to tell me if he really wants to get married." Duke looks surprised at the unexpecting question. Scarlett is good at somethings, but these emotional things... they have her clutching at straws, lately. Duke says, "Snake-Eyes... hasn't opened up to me a long while, Scarlett." Scarlett nods, and turns her head away from Duke, "He hasn't opened up to anyone in a long time. Thanks anyways, Duke." She pushes away from the desk, and says softly, "I'd better get out there, and start keeping an eye on those infiltrators." Duke nods. "I'll let the Joe brass know what's up -- quietly, of course." Scarlett nods, "Thanks... For everything, Duke." Duke says, "Stay sharp, Scarlett. First priority is finding the missing Joes, and making sure they're OK." Snake-Eyes isn't the only one who quails from emotional complications. Scarlett nods, "I know. Business first, Duke. I got it." She smiles at him, a slight dampness in her eyes the only sign of emotions other than the smile on her face. Duke carefully ignores Scarlett's moment of 'weakness,' and presents her with a reassuring smile Scarlett nods, and heads out the door. Scarlett steps out of the Command Staff Office Areas, and leans against the wall next to the door to the offices. She takes a couple deep breaths. Her hair is streaked with black, and red, as if she hasn't made up her mind what color she wants it, or the dye is fading from one color to the other. SG-Lowdown is preoccupied, talking to the techs. He's standing behind a terminal, his back to the exit to the Motorpool. He doesn't appear particular jovial, but the tech behind the monitor seems to be having a good chuckle over something. GAME: Scarlett PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of High difficulty. For what it's worth, that's how normal Lowdown acts, too. Scarlett notices Lowdown, and her eyes bore into him. She reaches for her ear, and she rubs at the skin just in front of her ear, once. (Radio) You transmit, "Lowdown spotted." to Duke. (Radio) Duke sends you a radio transmission, 'Where?' SG-Lowdown's eyes sweep the room behind his glasses. The tech looks at something on the monitor, then back up to Lowdown, "Y'know, if you hadn't pulled that ace out of your ass in the sixth hand, I would've had that car of yours." Lowdown responds with a smirk, "Hey, man, don't hate me because the card gods love me." time Scarlett remains quiet, her eyes on Lowdown. She mumbles something. (Radio) You transmit, "Command Center" to Duke. Duke hurries into the command center a few minutes later. The tech behind the monitor chuckles, "Yeah, yeah. We'll see about that next time Ace holds a game. I'm determined to beat you, Gunny." The program he's running flashes, he performs a few quick commands, and detaches a portable hard drive from the terminal, "A'right, she's virus-free. You know the rules, no porn on the network." Lowdown chuckles quietly as he takes the hard drive back, "Don't worry, I keep the photos of your girlfriend on a different one. See'ya at the next game." He turns away from the terminal as he slips the hard drive into a pocket. Scarlett glances over at Duke, when the Hard Drive is displayed, however briefly. She frowns, and arches an eyebrow. GAME: Duke PASSES a LEADERSHIP roll of Average difficulty. Duke, veteran of many undercover operations, acts natural, in his own command center. SG-Lowdown is no stranger to them, himself. He seems perfectly at home, perfectly normal, perfectly nonchallant as he heads for the Motorpool door... Duke gives Scarlett a subtle glance. Scarlett arches an eyebrow, and nods. She doesn't move a hand towards a weapon, but she calls out, "Hey, Lowdown, got a moment?" Duke gives Lowdown a friendly salute as he heads out. SG-Lowdown salutes Duke (since Lowdown's the enlisted guy, after all...) as he passes. He looks over from just beyond the doorway as Scarlett calls her name. He gives her a grin, "Hey, Scarlett, glad to see'ya back. Kinda in a rush, but I got a few seconds. What's up?" Scarlett motions to the pocket with the hard drive on it, "I couldn't help but over hear... What's on the drive?" Duke goes over to the duty station and feigns disinterest in Scarlett's conversation with Lowdown. SG-Lowdown unzips the pocket and pulls a hard drive out, "Fortunately, nothing. Just had the techs sweep it for viruses. My sister sent it over. Still packaged, but no tellin' what the manufacturers mighta left on it, y'know?" Duke pulls up tonight's reports. Scarlett nods slightly, "That was nice of her." She leans back against the wall, "Heading off base?" She slips her hand into one of her pouches, while maintaining eye contact, or trying to, with Lowdown. SG-Lowdown offers a nod, slipping the hard drive back into his pocket, "Gotta pick up some photos. Plan on scannin' them onto the hard drive and sendin' them to my niece." Duke type type types.. Tap-a Tap-a Tap-a? Pretty much. Splendid. SG-Lowdown says, "We are sad, sad people." Scarlett nods, and stands up, "Sounds nice, I suppose." She starts to walk towards the Barracks door, than shakes her head, and stumbles, as if dizzy. She reaches out, and uses Lowdown to catch herself, "Sorry. That kick to the head still sometime gets to me, ya know? Ebony's got a strong leg." As she leans on Lowdown, she subtlely places a small bug and tracker on Lowdown's shoulder, one that attaches itself to his clothing with the latest technology, and is almost impossible to see, it is so small. SG-Lowdown moves quickly to catch Scarlett before she falls, "'fraid I'll have to take your word on that. Haven't gotten her in the crosshairs just yet." He helps her straighten up, "You gonna be okay? Need a hand?" Scarlett shakes her head, "Just a little woozy when I move too fast, sometimes. Lifeline said I'll be fine in a few days." She shrugs, and glances over Lowdown's shoulder at Duke. Duke makes no move to indicate he's seen Scarlett's look. SG-Lowdown keeps his arm on Scarlett's shoulder, looking her over, "I dunno... maybe we oughta getcha to the Doc." He reaches up to put a hand on her forehead. Cool skin is often a sign of shock. Duke now turns to look at the two of them. Scarlett is not cool, not hot. She shrugs, "I'm sure Eddie's got other things on his plate than worrying about lil'ol me." Duke says, "You OK, Scarlett?" Duke sounds concerned. SG-Lowdown nods slowly, taking a step back, "If you're sure..." He keeps his arms raised, just in case she wobbels again. Duke stands, looking from Lowdown to Scarlett. Scarlett nods, "I'm fine, Duke." She smiles at Lowdown, "Just fine." She moves over to Duke's station, away from Lowdown, "I just need to sit down for a moment." She does so. Duke nods, patting Scarlett's shoulder pad gently. "Take it easy, Scarlett." He turns to Lowdown. "Have a good night, Lowdown." SG-Lowdown looks between the two of them. Duke's statement definitely had a certain finality about it. He pauses a moment, then simply nods and heads out toward the Motorpool. Scarlett waves, "See you later, Lowdown." She than reaches for the keyboard, and quietly types a few commands on it. A map and a tracking program comes up. It flashes Lowdown's location on the map of the Pit. The blip moves across the Motorpool, toward a particular parking space. If anybody checked the camera, they'd recognize the white Camaro. The blip pauses there for a few moments... then starts moving away, out of the motorpool, and toward the barracks. Scarlett blinks, "I thought he was leaving..." She frowns, and pulls up the cameras for the motorpool.... No Lowdown. The Camaro's still there. The blip, if cross-referenced, would indicate that he's in his room at the moment. Scarlett frowns, and checks. "He is in Lowdown's room...." She pauses, and frowns deeper. "I wonder what he is doing in there...." She glances at Duke. Scarlett stands up, "Duke, I'll let you handle it. Unless he changes uniforms, you'll know where he is." She pauses, "I'm going to get some sleep, and get started on Deadline, in the morning." Does anybody really want to know what he's doing in private quarters? For that matter, would you want to know what the /real/ Lowdown is doing in there? But seriously, the blip just seems to be sitting there. However, somebody's on the motorpool camera again. Duke nods to Scarlett, and turns back to the cmaera. Duke says, "Get some rack time, Scarlett." Duke glances at the motorpool camera It's Lowdown. In civvies. He slips into the car and drives out. After all, it's just a trip to the camera shop... LOG ENDS Category:2010 Category:Logs